At a rock show
by Chrissyxo91
Summary: Everyone knows rock concerts have magic to them. They make you happy and make you want to dance. They give you courage to scream as loud as you want and generally make a fool out of yourself. This is the story of such a concert. Danny and Sam. Weezer.


This is my first song fic and I was unsure of how to write it. I hope you like it. It was inspired last night when I went to see Weezer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Weezer. But I would love my life way more if I did! ;)

* * *

"Wow Danny! When did you get tickets to Weezer?" Sam asked her gaze fixed on the tickets in front of her.

"Well, I bought them when they first went on sale." I left out the part about me standing in line, in the rain, all night waiting for them. Sam noticed something.

"You only got two? What about Tucker or Jazz?" I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"Well... I thought just you and me could go..." My face flushed a beat red. Sam's cheeks turned a light pink.

"Like... A date?" She asked her eyes hopeful. Her heart fluttered. I looked up nervously when I saw her face my heart skipped a beat and I smiled.

_The moon was shinin' on the lake that night.  
The Slayer t-shirt fit the scene just right. _

I was so nervous about this. I wanted everything to be perfect for mine and Sam's first date. I've spent an hour looking at the clothes in my closet trying to decide on what to wear. Finally, I decided to keep it simple and grabbed a pair of dark wash loose jeans and my usual white t-shirt with the red circle in the middle. Looking at the time I realized I'd have to hurry to pick up Sam. I quickly ran a brush through my unruly black hair. Once I thought I had it under control I transformed into Danny Phantom and few to Sam's house. Landing outside her door I turned back into Danny Fenton and knocked. Sam opened the door before my fist hit the door a second time. Seeing Sam I staggered back in shock and awe. She wore a simple black slim fit t-shirt, a red and black plaid skirt and her usual combat boots were gone in their place Sam wore two inch black heels with a red ankle bracelet on her right ankle. She frowned and looked down at herself.

"Do I look alright...? I can change into something else if you want..." She began to turn around to go back in a change. I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"No. You look great." Sam flushed. "We better get going." Sam nodded.

"Yeah, how are we getting there?" She looked behind him expecting to see my parents in the Fenton RV or Jazz in her car. I took advantage of her distraction and with a mischievous smile, scooped her up bridal style. I quickly transformed and took flight. Sam screamed out of fright and wrapped her arms around my neck. I looked down at her and smiled.

_Through smeared mascara, I looked into your eyes and saw a light. _

Arriving at the concert I landed in an alley and placed Sam down on the ground. I then switched to Danny Fenton again.

"You nearly frighten me half to death!" Sam said in mock anger and punched my shoulder. "A little warning would be nice next time. I chuckled.

"I'll try to remember that." He then slipped his hand into Sam's and led her out. After a moment of silence I began to worry she was really upset with me. I looked over my shoulder and saw she was staring at our hands and blushing. "You okay?" Startled Sam looked up.

"Yeah... I... uh... Did I tell you about when my cousins Julie and Becca came out while you were gone on that camping trip with your family?" I smiled. Sam was trying to move the conversation from whatever she was thinking. I decided to play along. If something was really bothering her she'd tell me.

"No, what trouble did you three get into this time." Her cousins were trouble hidden under the guise of two sweet looking adolescents but I liked them. They were so unpredictable you could never tell what they'd do. Mix them with Sam and that chaos is released. Sam laughed and told me about the whole weekend.

_You told me stories about your chickadees  
They didn't like BB guns or stupid archery.  
You charmed the lifeguard, he let them use the pool all day for free.  
_

By the time Sam was done her story we were sitting in their seats. I was still laughing at Sam's story. "No way! Julie flirted with Dash! And he let you guys into the water park for free all day! Poor girl did he break her heart." Sam laughed and shook her head.

"Try the other way around. Poor guy had it bad but once Julie got us in she dropped him like a rock. If it wasn't Dash I'd feel bad for him." We both laughed. Suddenly the crowd started to scream. Me and Sam stood to see over the crowd in front of us and joined in as Weezer ran onto stage.

"HELLO AMITY PARK!" Rivers Cuomo shouted into the microphone. The stadium erupted in screams. Sam joined in; I raised my fists and shouted with her. "We Hope you all have a great time tonight! I know we will! Our first song is from our new album!" The sound of a guitar filled the air and the crowd went wild. I looked to Sam and saw she was singing along.

_Then the conversation stopped and I looked down at my feet.  
I was next to you and you were right there next to me.  
Then I said, Girl! If you're wondering if I want you to, I want you to.  
So make the move. Cause I ain't got all night.  
_

Suddenly I got an idea and grabbed Sam's hands and began to pull her away. She stared at me questionably then fallowed once we were in the hallway I looked around seeing it was empty and transformed. Then turning us both intangible we flew back into the stadium and through the crowd I brought us right up the front of the crowd and transformed back to normal. Sam looked in front of her. We were right less than two feet away from the lead singer. If the crowd or security noticed the people suddenly appearing in front of them they never showed any signs of it. Sam began to dance to the music and I joined her as we made general fools of ourselves. That's the beauty of a concert. You can make as big of a dork out of yourself and no one cares. That's the magic of it. The drumming beat and vibrations in the air make you lose whatever holds you back in public and you release your true personality.

_The rest of the summer was the best we ever had.  
We watched Titanic and it didn't make us sad.  
I took you to Best Buy, you took me home to meet your mom and dad.  
Your mom cooked meatloaf even though I don't eat meat.  
I dug you so much I took some for the team.  
Your dad was silent. His eyes were fixed to what was on TV. _

Suddenly the lead singer jumped down off stage and came among the crowd. "Hey guys what's up? Having a good time?" He asked as he passed among the throng of people. He came in-between me and Sam and threw an arm around both of us. "See this here? This is love in the making." He winked at me and smiled. "I wish you two the best of luck." And he moved on. Sam wrapped her arms around my waist and hid her blushing face into my chest. I smiled and sent up a silent thanks to Rivers Cuomo. The music surged again and Rivers ran back onto stage.

Then the conversation stopped and I looked down at the ring.  
Your folks were next to you and you were right there next to me.  
Then I said, 'Girl! If you're wondering if I want you to, I want you to.  
I swear it's true. Without you, my heart is blue.  
Ooohwhoa Girl! If you're wondering if I want you to, I want you to.  
So make a move. Cause I ain't got all night.'

I wrapped my arms around Sam and suddenly the crowd seemed to disappear. It was just me and Sam. Sam looked up into my face. "Danny." She said her voice was barely more than a whisper but was as clear as if there wasn't blasting music and a screaming crowd around us.

So much pain may come our way.  
There may come a day when we have nothing left to say.

I smiled. "Sam, I love you." Sam's face lit up with light that wasn't coming from any of the spot lights or lasers on the stage. I put my hand on her cheek and bent my face to hers.

When the conversation stops and we're facing our defeat.  
I'll be next to you and you'll be right there next to me.  
Then I'll say, 'Girl! If you're wondering if I want you to, I want you to.  
I swear it's true. Without you my heart is blue.  
Ooohwhoa Girl, if you're wondering if I want you to, I want you to.  
So make a move. Cause I ain't got all night.'

Our lips met. There are no words that can describe the feeling that passed between us. We entered this concert as two friends. But I knew we'd leave it as so much more. It's amazing what can happen, at a rock show.

* * *

To much DxS Fluff? Not enough? Was it a waste of your time to read. Let me know! Reveiw so I can improve on anything that need improving. Well thats all. The new Chapter of my story "The media lies" is also done and will be up on tuesday. Unless you guys convince me to put it up sooner. Anyways until next time!

Chrissyxo91


End file.
